The Horror Of Our Love,
by Moonttje
Summary: Sebastian finds his master in distress when he is making his rounds through the manor. When he finds his master, events leads him to devour his soul before he had planned to. Can Sebastian rewind what he has done? Can he get his love back? What evil is Undertaker planning? Why is Lucifer such a weirdo? Will Ciel and Sebastian come back together,.. or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Heey peeeps,.. yeah yeah i know i should be working on my other stories,. i know i know,.. *pout* but this bugger kept bugging the hell out of me,. and there were this storybunnies that i had to chase hehehe,...**

Anyway this story was originally planned as a one-shot/song-fic,.. but as i chased the bunnies these ideas kept coming and there was jsut some stuff i needed to add to it,.. sooo i guess only the tittle and a little from the beginning is still somewhat related to the song hehehe,... ooooops,...

Soo have fun reading this,.. let me know what you think,.. this is gonna be a two chap story (or so i think,..) the words that i am now in total are just a little over 12000 soo maybe if the story bunnies really keep me busy there will be even a third chap,..

Well ENJOYYYY peeps,..

* * *

A flickering reflection of a candle light was seen on the walls as Sebastian made his way through the mansion. It was around midnight, the whole mansion was fast asleep between its walls. Only Sebastian was roaming around, doing the daily check-ups on everything.

The day had been fairly uneventful. Ciel had gotten through his lessons, glaring at Sebastian for forcing him to do so. Finny had broken another couple of trees while he was 'working' in the garden. Bard had ruined more than a few dishes as he was 'making' food, and Mey had broken multiple expensive Chinese porcelain while she was supposed to 'clean' it.

He had just finished to clean everything up the three other servants had left behind from their rampage that day. Sebastian thought back of the time when he had first made the contract with the boy. The boy had practically plunged himself at the demon when he had shown himself to him, completely out of it and stressed about what had happened to him. But the moment he had had a hold on the demon, the boy had changed his whole demeanor and had ordered him what to do. Sebastian would never forget the first command he had gotten.

_"You shall not betray me. You shall never leave my side. No matter what."_****

Sebastian was bound to the boy, that was the owner of this mansion, until his quest for revenge was over. Sebastian was to obey every command his master spoke of without questioning. He had receives many orders for simple jobs, and many more for the liquidation of men that where in his masters way.

Every man he had killed was an order so that his master would be a bit closer to the truth behind the murder of his parents and the reason why he was sacrificed in order to call upon a demon, such as himself. Sebastian knew all his master wanted to know, but he had made a contract saying that he would get Ciel's soul when the boy would finally be able to learn all there is to know for himself. So far Sebastian enjoyed it all a little to much to just come up and tell his master all that he knows, what fun would that be.

So here he was, doing the chores in the household the other servants weren't capable of doing themselves. He was just about to go to his own room to retire for the night when his sensitive senses got hold of a smell in the air. It was a smell he had never before noticed in his many many years of existence. It was the smell that got him to his master in the first place. If his master hadn't had this specific fragrance he would have never shown himself to anyone that day. The scent of his master's soul was mouthwatering to him. He could smell all the characteristics the boy had, the suffering he had been through, the little joy he had know before it all crashed down on him. Sebastian was intrigued with the fragrance. It was hard for him not to openly smell at the boy whenever he was near him.

Sebastian blew out the candle while he walked toward the room his master was sleeping in. He knew the way as if he had been there many times before, which in truth he had, even more so than that his master thought. He had closed his eyes and only walked by following the scent that lingered through the whole house, but was more concentrated in that one single room he was headed for.

Standing before the bedroom door he took another big sniff before entering the room that lay behind it. Opening the door, very slowly, he looked inside. The room was dark besides the moonlight that lighted the figure laying in the bed in the middle of the room. He could see and hear the soft even breathings his master was taking while he was oblivious to the world around him, caught in a world of his own making.

Walking over to the bed real slowly and quietly as to not wake the occupant of the bed. He carefully placed the candle holder on the nightstands besides the bed. Sebastian looked at the sleeping face of his master, it seemed so peaceful. It wasn't showing all the horrors his eyes had seen at such a young age. When Ciel was sleeping he looked like the thirteen year old boy that he was.

Sebastian knew he shouldn't be feeling this attached to his young master, but honestly he couldn't help himself. The boy had gotten his attention ever since the day he was called upon. He had had many masters before, but none that were as interesting, mysterious and to the point as this young boy was.

Sebastian sat down besides his sleeping master and watched the rise and fall of the blankets as the boy kept on breathing. He leaned forward and places a soft kiss on the boy's forehead and brushed a hand through his hair.

The breath of the boy instantly sped up as his consciousness became aware that someone was touching him. Ciel's dream changed from a memory of his parent to a scene from the time he was held and tortured in the sacrificial chambers. He began to trash against the hold that seemed to hold him more and more as his torturing continued. Soft whimpers lefts his lips as he slowly awoke from his horrors when a voice started calling for him.

Sebastian heard the breathing quicken as soon as he had placed his kiss. He hadn't expected for Ciel to notice what he was doing, but somehow the boy had felt it and it had turned his peaceful dreaming into a nightmare. He grabbed a hold of Ciel's shoulders as the boy began to trash around. "Bocchan, Bocchan, wake up, this is only a dream." soft whimpers were heard as the trashing continued. Seeing no other choice at the moment Sebastian continued calling for his master to wake up. "Ciel, CIEL, WAKE UP"

Ciel opened his eyes as he heard his butler say his name. Sebastian had said his true name, not 'bocchan, young master or my lord', but he had really called him by his name. As Ciel got sight of his butler holding him at the shoulders and having a look that wasn't the usual smirk on his face he threw himself at him. Arms wrapped around Sebastian's neck as the young boy shook in the demon's lap.

Sebastian shocked for only a second wrapped his own arms around the boy. He spoke in a soft voice "It's ok bocchan, it was only a dream. No-one will hurt you here. Not as long as I am here next to you. It's alright my lord, you are fine." Sebastian felt the shaking lessen as his words sunk in to the boy, but he kept holding him close, not wanting to severe the closeness they had right now.

When Ciel had fully calmed down he tried to get a bit farther from Sebastian, but felt the hold his butler had on him only tighten when he did so. "S-Sebastian, you can release me now..."

Shocked at his own unconscious actions he quickly release the boy from his hold and laid him back down on the bed, still in contact with the boy's arm. He slowly pushed his hand from the arm up to the shoulder, neck and finally ruffled the boy's hair as he kept staring in the mismatched eyes.

Ciel feeling the touch of his butler, but still to spooked about the nightmare he had just woken up from, let him. It kind of felt safe as he was following the movement while staring in the eyes of his butler. He felt somehow secured in the hands of this demon, his butler.

Breathing a content sigh as he closed his eyes he thought of giving his butler an order to remove himself from his room and let him sleep, but something in him kept him from doing just so. Instead of ordering him away he asked something completely different, and as the order left his mouth he was shocked by himself, but also knew it was somehow the right thing to do.

"Sebastian, please stay by my side tonight."

"Is that an order, my lord?" Sebastian had his usual smirk back on his face.

Sighing again he breathed out "Shut up." His cheeks got slightly colored as he turned on his left side, facing away from the demon. Not soon after, he felt the bed give away as Sebastian got in next to him. Wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Good night, Bocchan." Sebastian whispered in Ciel's ear, making shivers run down the younger male's spine. "Hmpf" was the only response he got before the breathing of the male in his arms evened out yet again.

Sebastian listened to the breathing of the younger male as his mind kept returning to that quick glance he had gotten of his master before he turned away from him. He was sure he had seen the slight coloring on the boys cheeks.

Slowly pulling the boy closer to him he took another sniff of the boy's scent. He moved his right hand down the boy's leg as he reached for the underside of his nightgown. He brushed against Ciel's thigh all the way up to his smooth stomach. He began to encircle the soft clothed nipples of the boy as he felt him stir a little in his sleep.

Moving Ciel so he was laying on his back while he was still next to him, he watched as Ciel began to awaken again. Soft moans were heard from the boy who had never before known this kind of contact was possible. Sebastian softly moved on to the other unoccupied nipple and started giving that the same treatment as he placed his left hand next to the boy's head before he pushed himself above Ciel.

Ciel's mismatched eyes slowly opened at the feeling he got at his chest and looked as Sebastian hovered above him. "S-Sebass... Hmm" was all that came out of Ciel's mouth as he felt Sebastian's lips softly kiss his.

Sliding his tongue over Ciel's bottom lip he tried to get excess to the inside of Ciel's mouth. "Open up, Bocchan" he murmured as he lost himself more and more in the scent, feeling and now taste of his young master.

Ciel shocked at the sensation he was feeling and the soft voice of Sebastian, complied and opened his mouth. He felt Sebastian's tongue slide inside and push softly agains his own.

Sebastian explored Ciel's mouth as he let his hand wander lower towards the slightly exposed bulge that could be seen between the younger males thighs.

Ciel's face heated up as he felt a hot trail where Sebastian's hands had brushed over. The lower the man's hands got the more heath he felt between his thighs. Not knowing what it could be that made him feel that pleasure he gasped as Sebastian caressed his finger around the slit of his hardened clothed cock. "W-What do y-you~ think you are doi- ahhh"

Sebastian gave a soft pump at the hardened flesh in his hands and felt the boy squirm underneath him. He let the erection go, only to use his hand to lift the nightgown over the boys head. He looked at the boy beneath him and smirked at the flushed state the boy was in.

"Sebastian whatever you did, do it again." The boy whispered so quiet that it was good that Sebastian was a demon, otherwise he wouldn't have heard him. He started to lower himself onto the boy as he continued kissing him. With his left hand he grabbed the boy's hands and pulled them above his head as his other hand quickly removed the boy's underwear.

Sebastian grounded his already clothed stiff erection on the boy's bare one, hissing as he felt Ciel's twitch at the contact. He started to move as his right hand trailed the path he had taken earlier, back to the now hard nipples of the boy.

Ciel was too lost in the feeling that he couldn't move, couldn't speak, was only able to let out soft moans as he felt Sebastian move on top of him. Why hadn't he known about this possible feeling before, how could he not have know about this simple pleasure before. Ciel tried to push back against Sebastian's tongue that was still playing with his tongue, but failed as a hard pinch to his nipple made his member hard even more.

"S-S-Seb-Sebastian, please get your hands on m-my c-c.." Ciel couldn't even say it. It was something he had never thought of before, but still how he wanted that hand of his butler back on his cock, was something that wasn't comprehended easily.

Sebastian already knowing what Ciel wanted of him, moved his hand back to stoke the boy's hardness. Enjoying the feeling of the warm flesh in his hands. He started slowly, making Ciel whimper beneath him as the feeling took control over him. When he heard those lovely sounds, he himself began to loose it too. Faster and faster he began to stroke the boy's lenght.

Sebastian stopped kissing the boy as he was completely taken by the noises Ciel made beneath him. Deciding he wanted that first time cum inside his mouth he slowly slithered his tongue down, encircling both nipples as he got lower and lower to his object of interest.

While he was moving towards the now leaking flesh between his right hand, he let go of Ciel's wrist and moved it to his own clothed erection to give it a few good strokes of its own.

Ciel noticed that Sebastian had stopped kissing him and soon after released his hands. He went to place his own hands on Sebastian's head, entangling his fingers in the man's hair. Feeling the stroking of his own member slow down, he whimpered a little.

"Be patience Bocchan" was all Sebastian said before he took the tip of Ciel's cock in his mouth, encircling the slit en putting the tip of his tongue in it.

Ciel gasped loudly as he felt the hot wetness of Sebastian's mouth play with his tip. "Ohh, God Sebastian, T-That's a-aaahhh... W-Wait S-Sumthing is com,..."

As soon as Sebastian put the hardened member further in his mouth, whatever Ciel was saying was lost as the boy came hard inside his mouth. Sebastian swallowed whatever he could get. Ciel smelled even nicer after he had cum, making Sebastian suck more on the little member in his mouth.

It was already too late before Sebastian noticed what he had done to his master. Truth is, he had never had such an act with one of his masters before, so he couldn't have known, but when he himself got a hold of his actions he was devastated. He had not only swallowed all of Ciel's first shot, but also sucked out his soul through it, without the contract being fulfilled or without his wanting.

"Shit, shit, shit" Sebastan panicked and picked, the now soulless, Ciel up. Wrapping him in some blankets and made a run for it. He had to take his master somewhere where he could undo what he had done. He knew where he was going, but he was not sure where he could find the things he needed to preform such an act. It could be dangerous for himself. He knew the basics of the act, but he had never tried it before, only had heard legends be told of the possibility. He looked at the body he was carrying, the boy looked peaceful in his arms. He closed his eyes and went to run on instincts alone. His instincts would surely lead him to where he must go.

* * *

It was almost sunrise when Sebastian finally opened his eyes again. He had been running straight for the last 4 hours, not stopping for anything. Ciel was still resting peacefully in his hold. He looked around himself and saw that he had brought himself to a dark cathedral.

The cathedral was lighted by the last bit of reflected moonlight. Only the tip of the highest roof was still in the light. The whole building was more like a ruin that that it was still able to function as a high clash gathering place, but for what Sebastian was to do, it was the perfect place. He carefully walked up the brittle stairs towards one of the two doors that would have been the entrance to the building.

Walking in he saw that most of the furniture was either to far damage to be of use, or just gone completely. Sebastian slowly walked through the aisle towards the alter in the back of the cathedral. He carefully placed Ciel on the steps before the alter and took a step back to watch the whole view.

Ciel looked so perfect. His pale, slightly shining naked skin, his hair unruly but perfect around his head. Sebastian was seriously in love with the boy before him. He had never thought he could fall in love for a mere human, but he had, and he had fallen hard for this boy. He was sad that he now had to make a change to this embodiment of perfectness. Sebastian felt like he was the stupidest demon lord out there and he had royally fucked up.

Sebastian began to pace back and forth next to where Ciel was laying. _'How could I have been this fucking stupid. I should have thought better than to do what I did to this, this,.. Ahhh I don't even know how I should call his perfect existence. Fuck Sebastian, you really did something stupid now. How the hell are you gonna fix this.'_ Sebastian had put his hands in his own hair, nearly ripping it out of his head as he became more frustrated at his own actions at the minute.

He slowly looked up to the moon as he stopped pacing around, still having his hands in his hair. Watching the moon slowly trace his path down the night sky an idea struck his mind. He had heard some demons talk about it, but it seemed pretty rare to get your hands on it. Luckily he had heard a demon brag about it that he had the substance in his procession.

He took his hands down from his hair and watched Ciel one last time that day before he went to pay a visit to the residence of one Claude Faustus. "I will be back around midnight again. Ciel, wait for me until then. I-I love you." he quietly whispered. Once outside the building again he made sure he made some of his best protection walls to make sure that the boy would be safe until he would return.

* * *

It was noon and Sebastian could see the mansion of the Trancy's coming into view. It was almost as prestigious as the Phantomhive mansion only this one seemed a little more modern. He watched as a fancy fence came into sight, a carriage was just driving out of it. Sebastian quickly shot into some nearby bushes to make sure he wouldn't be seen by the passengers.  
Sebastian watched the passengers as the carriage drove by him. He was happy to see that Claude was together with that filthy Trancy boy so he wouldn't have to face him when he broke into the mansion. With Claude gone from the house that left only four other annoyances to deal with while he would search the house.

Seeing the carriage turn the corner at the end of the road he slowly got out from the bushes, picking some twigs out of his coat, that had gotten stuck in it. Sebastian slowly walked up to the fence and watched the house in the distance. He couldn't detect any movement, but that didn't mean that there weren't any creatures in the house. He knew that at least three of the four people he thought would be there were demons themselves. Lowly demons, but still demons they were.

He crept towards the house, cursing each little piece of gravel that moved just the slightest as he walked over it. The noise it made was immense in his ears, not to mention he knew that if the triplets where at home, they sure as hell knew he was there now.

He tried the front door only to noticed it had been carefully locked. He sighed, he had expected as much, but still had hoped that he would have been lucky. Slowly making his way around it to look for the servants entrance he saw a shadow walk through the kitchen. He carefully looked through the window to see a girl going back and forth between a closet and the stove. _'She is probably preparing diner already for when her master returns home._' he thought. _'I might as well knock her out. The triplets seem to be at the other side of the mansion and wouldn't notice if I do so.'_

He tried opening the door very quietly, but still couldn't prevent the door from creaking just the slightest. _'See there is my luck, I knew I had some.'_ he thought as the servant didn't notice the creaking, she didn't even hesitate for one sec when he opened the door completely, she just continued with whatever she was doing. Sebastian crept up to her back as she was making her way back to the closet again. He quickly placed a hand on her head, but even before he had done so she already slumped to the ground. Sebastian watched with slightly widened eyes at the unconscious woman at his feet.

Checking one last time if she was even alright and really unconscious he sneaked out the kitchen in search of the grand hall, not giving a second thought about the weird way the servant was made unconscious. He was sure that the door to the basement, and probably the wine cellar would be there.

Sebastian had gone through three doors when he finally saw the giant stairs that decorated the grand hall. He knew that underneath that stairs had to be a door that would lead him to where he would find what he needed. As soon as he put his hand on the handle of the door, he needed to go through, he could hear three fast approaching annoyances. Sebastian decided to turn around, knowing he couldn't hide anymore from them.

Sebastian could see the triplets make their way towards him. He pulled up one eyebrow as none of them seemed to make any haste in trying to capture him or even get close to him. As soon as they were about a meter away they all stopped at the same time. Sebastian began to watch them questionably as their began to whisper so quietly that even he couldn't here it.

"... .. ... . ..." Whispered Canterbury while he looked at Timber who was looking at Sebastian.

"... .. ... ..." Whispered Thompson while he too looked at Timber.

".. ... . ... ... ... .. .. ..." Timber finally whispered back as he pulled his eyes off from Sebastian to look first at Canterbury and then at Thompson. They all began to whisper back and forth with each other after that.

Sebastian got annoyed when he could clearly see that they were having a discussion right in front of him without him being able to hear a thing. He growled "Oh for the love of god, speak up will you." he finally snapped as he got pissed at not being able to hear what they were saying.

All three demons snapped their head back to watch at Sebastian.

"You have entered the mansion without the masters permission." Thompson said.

"The master wouldn't like it, if he came to know of this." Timber continued.

"Master would get a crazy fit if he were to find out." Canterbury ended.

"Our master is a lunatic, did you know?" Timber asked Sebastian.

"He seriously has a few screws loose upstairs." Canterbury added in.

"The master is clearly mental, we are not going to mention this to him." Thompson decided.

As one they turned around and walked away from Sebastian. "My hair wears clockwise." Canterbury said as he began to rotate clockwise. "My hair wears counter clockwise." Said Thompson as he also began to rotate in his hairs direction. Timber looked from the one to the other, trying to go both clockwise and counter clockwise at the same time.

Sebastian sweat dropped as he watched the triplets leave again. "Talk about an useless encounter. But I guess this is better than what I could have hoped for." he said to himself. Turning back to the door he opened it and walked down the stairs. When he got all the way down he found there was only one door left to open and he would be in the wine cellar where he hoped Claude would also keep the tea herbs.

He walked into a huge space with lots of shelves full of bottles of wine, dried meat and lots of other stuff. He went to search for what he was looking for and about ten minutes later he had found what he wanted. "New moon drop, also known as 'Dance of the soul'"

"That is correct." Came a voice from behind Sebastian.

Sebastian quickly turned around to see the female servant standing behind him. _'How the hell did she... I made sure she was unconscious. She couldn't have woken up already.'_ He didn't understand how she could stand there as if nothing had happened to her, until he saw her eye glow in the darkness that was surrounding them in the cellar. "So I take it you are a demon too. What a lucky master you guys have, for having 5 demons as his toys."

"My name is Hannah, and yes I am a demon. Even though my master hasn't made a contract with me, yet I am bound to him by another contract I made some time ago." Hannah explained.

"I see we are talkative." Sebastian said as a matter of fact as he kept a watchful eye on the demon now before him.

"The herbs you have in your hand are known as the herbs of legend. Do you know their use?"

"Yes I do. It is said that the leaves picked on the night of the full moon have a clear, sweet scent. But this is actually quite the opposite. The leaves were picked on the night of a new moon, hence they have a vague scent reminiscent of fathomless darkness. Legend tells us that one can bring a soul back to its body after it has been devoured by simply bathing the skin with water that has been cleansed with these herbs. This only works when done at midnight beneath the alter of a specific cathedral." Sebastian explained, not really knowing why he did it.

"Hmm so far that sounds about right, but you forget two things." Hannah said simply as if it was stupid not to know.

"And what might that be?"

"It is said that preforming such a ritual, that you speak of, would drain the person, or demon, who preforms it of all its energy. If you are thinking of doing it yourself, you will not survive to see the soul return to its body. And second, it has never been proven that is does really work, and if there was proof there would be no-one alive after it to tell what has been done."

"I guess I will find out if it works than." Sebastian tried to walk around the Demon to make his way back to Ciel. He had been here for over an hour, and he still needed to run all the way back to make it on time before it was midnight so he could take the legend up the test. But before he could go he was grabbed by his arm by Hannah. She turned to look at him with serious expression.

"Ciel Phantomhive's soul will not see the light of day again in many hundreds of years. He will be alone to walk this earth, with no one to guide him. Are you sure you want to try this?"

Sebastian looked at her with a incomprehensible look in his eyes. "What do you mean for many hundreds of years? You know what, I don't care. As long as my master is able to live on and accomplice what he wants I am gonna continue this. I don't care if I survive this or not."

Hannah looked away from the determent eyes before her. She wished she would be able to do the same for her master, but he wouldn't let her close. And the times that they were close she was afraid of what he might do to her. In these couple of sentences they had shared, she already had seen the bond that Sebastian had with his master was so strong, that she wouldn't be surprised if he would survive the ritual. "I hope you will succeed in what you are planning to do, Sebastian Michealis." she said as she released her grip on his arm.

"I-I hope so too." Sebastian said as he walked away backwards, keeping his eye on her until his back hit the door. Quickly walking through the door he shut it behind him, resting his back against it. _'What the hell was that about?' _Shaking of the weird feeling he ran out of the house the same way as he had gotten in. He ran past the open fence, towards his master, towards Ciel. _'Just wait for me master and I will make sure you will continue to live on. Just a couple more hours and you are free to continue your quest for revenge'_

* * *

When Sebastian entered the cathedral it was almost midnight. He had only half an hour left to make sure he had water cleansed with the herbs, had a way to put Ciel into that water and to find a way to bring Ciel completely back.

He quickly walked over to Ciel and brushed his hand through that silken hair. God how he loved the boy beneath him. Snapping himself out of his thoughts he looked around himself. He needed a lot of water and he needed it fast. Where could he get that amount of water. He knew there was water right behind this cathedral. Now he only needed a way to get it here and hold it here so Ciel could be put into it.

Sebastian looked at the alter before him. It was made of a special kind of material. Only five of these sort of alters where made and this luckily was one of them. This alter was what made this cathedral useful for demon and demon rituals. Sebastian looked back at Ciel, he was still laying as the perfect being that he was, but what really got Sebastian attention what that the ground on which Ciel lay on what the same material the Alter was made of. The material was known for its resistance and unbreakable quality, but given the right strength, something like demon strength it could be molded in different shapes.

Slowly he began placing his hand on the ground, releasing a little force as he pressed down on it. At first nothing happened but when he kept adding more pressure he slowly felt a pit being made. Placing both hands now on the ground and using full force he started making a hole in the ground that would be big enough to hold Ciel in. When he was done, there was a hole the size of a large bathtub where once had been even ground.

Now there was only the problem of getting water from behind the cathedral to the hole in the ground. He looked around to see if he could find something that would be able to contain a lot of water for him to carry over here. _'Chair, no don't be stupid. Candle holders, no to damn small. Oh is that a very dented bowl over there? That could be useful, but I prefer something larger. 'Hmmmm' _Sebastians train of thoughts went on as time slowly slipped away.

_'Heey, what a second. Couldn't I use the bowl and the ... Yeah that must work. At least I can try. If it won't work I can always just stick with the bowl and run back and forth a lot of time.'_ Sebastian looked over to where Ciel still was laying, looking peacefully. He took Ciel in his arms and slowly got the blankets off of Ciel. "I am sorry bocchan, but I need to borrow this for a moment." He said as he laid Ciel back down.

He would put the bowl in the blanket, making some sort of basket out of it. When he would scoop up some water he would not only fill the bowl but also a large part of the blanket. While he would run back all the water would be forced back down making it leak out quick, but with the bowl on the bottom it would be held back just enough to bring big amounts back to the cathedral. This way he only had to run three times at max for the hole to be filled before he could heat it up. He was so thankful for the fact that he was born with the ability to use and make fire at will.

Sebastian quickly ran to and from the water a couple of time to fill the hole with water until it was just 3 cm below the edge. He took Ciel in his arms, since the blanket was now all wet, as he didn't want to leave him laying there naked for all to see. He sat down besides the hole and reached for the jar in his pocket to get the herbs in the water before he would heat it a little to have it a nice temperature.

He watched as the herbs sunk into the water and started to give the water and light coppery color. Sebastian slowly lowered his hand in the water and started heating it up to just the right temperature.

By now there was a light mist hanging above the water. Sebastian looked up to watch what time it was by now and was glad to see he had still a couple of minutes before midnight. He pulled his hand out of the water and slowly let Ciel sink into it.

When Ciel was in the hole all the way, the water had reached the edge and was just not spilling over it. Sebastian gently stroked a hand through the boys hair again. "I am getting you back, bocchan. Even if it will be the last thing I would do. You didn't deserve to be taken that quickly, that wasn't the contract we held.

Sebastian looked up at the moon again and saw it was midnight. He watched as a cloud glided before the moon. A hum was heard as electricity was felt where his hand still lay on Ciel's head where he had been stroking him. The cloud before the moon slowly turned red as the moon reflected a light the color of red.

A painful spark shot through Sebastian making him snap his head back to Ciel. The water around Ciel had started to heat up even more, the color turned so dark that his body couldn't be seen through it anymore. Bubbles were rising from the bottom of the hole Ciel was in, making Ciel's body move a little from its stillness it had been in for the last day and night.

Sebastian watched in amazement as slowly color was turning back to Ciel's cheeks. The electricity that had began as a soft hum and had shot through him a moment ago began to really hurt Sebastian, but he refused to let his hand go from Ciel's hair. He felt his energy get drained from him faster and faster as Ciel slowly started to shake from his own, not just the bubbles in the water.

A red glow started to surround Ciel. Sebastian looked up at the moon and saw that the glow came from the moon were the cloud had somehow vanished from existence. A dim beam was seen by the demons eye's, but only because he was looking for something that explained the glow.

Having seen what he had looked for he let his view focus back on Ciel. The boy had really started to trash in the water and he didn't even notice it. His body had stopped feeling, his senses were slowly numbing as the electricity rushed through his veins. Sebastian had to place a hand on the ground to not tumble over into the water with Ciel. He was slowly loosing his power, his strength to keep upright. Sebastian noticed that his sight was failing him. _'This must really be the end then. I really have to lay down my own existence for Ciel to keep on walking this rotten world. I finally have found something worth my existence, only to give it up for it to be able to keep existing.'_

Focussing his vision one more time on the perfect being in front of him, for who he would willingly give up his existence he could only think of one thing. _'For you who have become my everything, my world, my reason for enduring all, I willingly give you my own soul, my whole being. Stay safe Ciel, get your revenge!'_ His eyes closed as he fell forward, his conscious leaving him even before he hit the ground.

* * *

**Hope u enjoyed it so far,.. love to hear if ur up for the second part of the story!**

MOONTTJE off to bed! ZzZzZzZzZ


	2. Chapter 2

**Okkkeeeey peeps be nice to me,.. and i will be to u... i havent done a second reading on this part of the story,... ok i didnt do it on the first part,.. but still i had a first reading on that part,.. with this part i pretty much wrote it and now post it online,.. so yeah many many errors will probably be found hehe sorry for that,..**

I promise u all that i will read over it once i have time for it,... cause i know i have to do that,.. but not now,.. its like over three am here i am dead tired solo, deal with it hehehe lolz,..

Anyway hope u enjoy and that it wont be too crazy for you,..

* * *

The moment that Sebastian lost his conscious a boy opened his eyes since a long time. He felt panic rise as soon as he saw a body fall towards him. As an instinct he tried to grab unto the body, but he failed. He didn't know his own body as one should expect one to. The moment he had tried to catch the man he had tightened all of his body, making him jump out of the hole he had been in.

The boy looked upon himself, realizing he was naked from head to toe. But the splash he heard made him momentarily forget that. He saw the man laying with his head in the water. Reason told him that was never good and went to work to get the man on his back, away from the hole. This time being really careful in his movement he managed to drag the man away from the hole. Watching as a shallow breathing was heard from the man, now before him, he tried to wake him up.

After half an hour of trying everything he could think of he gave up. He watched the man from a distance. He couldn't figure out what to do. He didn't know who he was, where he was or even what he was. The only thing he knew was that he was breathing, and that the man before him was important to him, even though he didn't know why.

The boy slowly crawled over the man. He had noticed that the man was wearing multiple layers of clothing so he figured he could take his jacket, seeing he was still naked. Carefully removing the jacked without moving the man more than necessary he wondered why he wasn't feeling cold at all.

When he had gotten the jacket around him he moved to rest his head on the mans chest. The swallow breathing that moved the mans chest made him move with it. He relished in the warmth that came of the man. He secretly touched the man beneath him, enjoying the feeling he got though his fingertips. He cared about this man he didn't know how, in what way or why, but he did.

Turning his head he watched at the moon. The moon had turned an orange color which slowly was getting lighter as he kept watching. Soon the moon had returned to his normal reflecting color. A feeling creeped up in the boy. He had to go somewhere. Somewhere he could bring them both to safety. If only he knew where that 'somewhere' was.

He watched on as the moon reflected his light upon them both, the feeling hadn't gone away, do he would try and follow it. He slowly got up from where he had been lying. The place where his head had been had small ice crystals around it. He tried to touch it but as soon as he was close enough the crystals had already melted away.

The boy knew that if he was to go in search for a place to be safe he had to take the man with him somehow. The only problem was that he didn't think he would be able to carry the man. Looking around for something that might help him, he found what he could use. Next to the hole in the ground was a blanket. Even though it was wet he was sure he would be able to use it. The man produced enough heat to not get cold of the wetness.

He grabbed the blanket and spread it out next to the man. Getting on his knees on the other side he slowly turned over the man. The man was now halfway on the blanket, face down. The boy turned him over one more time so he was in the middle of the blanket, lying on his back. Satisfied with his work the boy grabbed the corned next to the man's head and stared pulling it. He found that is was fairly easy to do.

Setting of on his way toward wherever this feeling was taking him, he was thinking about the things he didn't know. _'Who am I, why am I dragging this man with me. Why cant I just leave him here and go on on my own. What is this man to me. I feel like he is important to me, but I cant seem to remember why. I know I should know. I know I should know a lot more then what I know now, but somehow I can't.'_

The boy stopped and stared back at the man he had dragged with him for the last couple of hours. They were in the woods somewhere and the last bit of moonlight was shown through the trees illuminating the man's face. The boy felt something steer in his body. It was a nice feeling and he cherished it as he kept looking at the man.

A freaky laugh was suddenly heard from the left of the boy. Snapping his head to the side where he had heard it, he saw a shadowy figure slowly make his way to him. "Even though I told him to hold your soul dear. Because you hold a great power, but he failed to understand the importance of things that can not be recovered so easily. It seems he only realized when it was to late." The shadow said through his laughter.

"Who are you?" the boy asked while he positioned himself between the shadow and the man.

"Oh," the shadow smirked, "I see the instinctual behavior has already kicked in to you dear little Hakushaku, but you seem to have forgotten a thing or two." The shadow bursted out in laughter. "This is to great, the great Ciel Phantomhive has forgotten who I am, I wonder what else he has forgotten."

"Ciel...Phantomhive... Who is that?" Something told the boy it was himself, but he couldn't believe it.

The shadow had started rolling over the ground tears were streaming down his cheeks, making his hair wet. Still gasping for his breath the shadow got up from the ground. "I must thank you for the laughs you have given me. Therefor I shall tell you what you ask for and a little more. I, my dear Hakushaku, am called Undertaker. It is me who you go to when you need information. I would give you such information if you manage to pay me with good jokes to laugh about, as you have done just now." Undertaker smirked as he walked forward to get out of the shadows and have a good look up and down the boy before him. _'Hmm I guess I can't call him a boy anymore, he has changed, a lot.'_

"As for your other question. You my dear earl are Ciel Phantomhive, Earl Phantomhive. And the man who you have been dragging around for the last couple of hours is your butler. He is called Sebastian Michealis. Your demon butler." Undertaker pointed at the man laying on the blanket.

"Ciel..." Ciel tested the name on his tongue, truth was it did feel natural for him, so it must have been true. "So that is Sebastian. He is my butler... Wait... What... You said he was a demon?!" Ciel relaxed his stance. He watched at the swallow breathing of the demon. He felt a low growl start in his throat as Undertaker made his way towards Sebastian. Before Ciel knew it he was in from of Undertaker, who was just about to kneel down next to Sebastian. "Get away from him!" Ciel growled.

Undertaker put up his hands if to hold him off. "Tche, relax will you. I was only trying to check if he is still here with us." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of dog biscuits. "Do you want one?" He offered a cookie to Ciel.

Ciel refused the biscuit and kept a watchful eye on the man before him as he walked passed him and kneeled next to Sebastian.

Undertaker poked Sebastian in his cheeks, resulting in a low growl from Ciel. He placed a hand on Sebastian's forehead and closed his eyes. "Hmm, I wonder, if the butler isn't capable, is the earl just a little boy who can't do anything?" Undertaker murmured as opened his eyes again and put a dog cookie between the demons lips. He felt himself being thrown away from the butler as two hands gripped his shoulders. Catching himself midair and preventing himself from crashing to the ground he snickered. "Hehehe, so protective. You have gained a lot of strength Hakushaku. You may be able to do what is asked of you to safe this demon of yours."

Ciel had positioned himself in a protective stance before Sebastian would Undertaker try and touch him again. _'Why am I even reacting this way. I am acting even before I notice it. I had throw Undertaker away from Sebastian even before I knew what I was doing. Wait, what... I threw him? How the hell did I do that?'_

"It's been a while since I laughed so much. To lose such an amusing man would be like loosing the world for me. Don't you think dear Hakushaku. If the butler would die I am sure you wont survive or at least be seen in a hundred years." The Undertaker explained calmly as if he wasn't thrown a hundred feet away just now. "I will tell you where you should go to be safe, for some time. And I will tell you where you can find what you need to bring the butler back from his 'sleep' he is in right now. Do you think you are up for it, little earl."

Ciel glanced back at Sebastian. Could he do it. Yes, he could, he needed to do this for this demon, for his demon. Ciel looked back at the Undertaker, giving him a quick nod.

"Hehehe, I thought you would try at least. You have to go to the Phantomhive manor. I have taken the liberty to get the servants away from there. They have all gotten new jobs. They all work together at a lords house so you don't have to worry about them." Undertaker grabbed another biscuit as he saw Ciel's face get a questioning expression.

Ciel saw some faces dance before his vision, two male and one female with big glasses. "Bard, Finny, Mer-rin." Ciel whispered softly as a memory came back to him.

"That is right little earl. Anyway go there and place your butler in one of the rooms. After that you have to find your way to the underworld and find Lucifer. Explain to him what has happened to Sebastian. He will know what to do."

"But what has happened to him? What has happened to us" Ciel asked, getting stressed at not knowing what had happened to him and his butler. He could tell that he was Ciel now and he knew it was right what the Undertaker had said about Sebastian. But how had they come to this situation. And what was this god damn feeling he had that had dragged his feet this way, what was it that he felt towards Sebastian. He couldn't understand it.

Undertaker laughed all out again. "Oh the faces you make Ciel, they are to precious to be lost. Have you ever heard of 'new moon drop'?"

Ciel shook his head.

"Hehehe, it doesnt really matter. Anyway just get to the Phantomhive manor, then go find Lucifer in the underworld, mention 'new moon drop' to him and how Sebastian is right now and he will know what to do. Do you understand little earl?"

Ciel slowly nodded his head and looked back at Sebastian behind him. His face fell a little as he thought about what he needed to do. He didn't really want to leave Sebastian, but it seemed he didn't really have a choice in the matter. He looked back at Undertaker only to find him gone from where he had been standing. Ciel could only hear a faint 'hehehe' in the distance.

Grabbing the ends of the blanket again near the man's head, no wait, Sebastian's head he went on to where this Phantomhive manor would be. Strangely enough his feeling was leading him the same way as that Undertaker had been standing just a while ago.

Two hours later Ciel could see the outlines of a big manor in front of him. The feeling that he had been following since he started slowly ebbed away. _'So that feeling was really leading me to a place, a lace that would be safe.'_ Ciel walked up to the front of the building and tried the door there.

As he knocked the door, he made a dent in the wood before it opened up. He looked inside. "Is someone inside?" he called in. _'ofcourse not. Undertaker said he had send them all somewhere else.'_ Opening the door fully, he returned back to sebastian and dragged him the last way inside.

He was standing before the grand stairs. He needed to get Sebastian upstairs, but he couldnt do it while dragging him all the way. He really needed to carry him upstairs, but was he strong enough. _'hmm, well I did trew undertaker a couple of feet without any difficulty. How hard can it be to get Sebastian up a couple of steps.'_

Ciel went through his knees. His back facing Sebastian. His left hand took Sebastian's right hand, while his right hand went under his legs and trowing them both over his shoulder. This way he had Sebastian safely on his shoulders and was still able to walk freely without any restrictions.

Slowly Ciel tried to rise from his kneeling position, but he found out soon that it wasn't that hard at all. It was even kind of easy to say the least. He quickly walked up the stairs and automatically to the first room he noticed.

He pushed the handle of the door down with his elbow and entered the room. Ciel looked in and found himself frozen into place as memories rushed back to him. The many times he had been dressed here in this same exact room. The times he had woken up from nightmares. The times that Sebastian had helped him getting back to sleep. Even the last time he had been here when he and Sebastian had been... _'No, no, no that can't be true. I would have never allowed such a thing, would I?' _Ciel blushed as he remembered all of it, remembered the way he had cum into... A smirk formed onto Ciel's face.

_'I remember it now. Sebastian and I did do such a thing. I enjoyed it. I even asked for it, but when I had cum something happened. Something left. Yeah thats right, he took my soul out.' _Ciel's face fell. He didn't understand it. Sebastian had sucked out his soul, but still here he was walking around with some inhuman strength. How could this be. And don't forget that even though he was still walking around, Sebastian was in some kind of weird sleep.__

Ciel walked over to his bed and placed Sebastian on it. He watched as Sebastian kept 'sleeping'. _'What have you been up to, fool.' _ he thought while he softly stroked Sebastian's cheek. "I have to leave you here for a while now. Don't go anywhere ok." he whispered and softly kissed Sebastian's forehead.

* * *

A knock was heard on his room door. He turned around and saw Undertaker standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" Ciel snarled as a growl started to emit from his throat.

Undertaker broke another dog biscuit as he observed Ciel from the doorway. "I thought you might need some help in finding the way to the underworld." He snickered as he devoured his treat. "Well do you, little Hakushaku?"

Ciel watched Undertaker with a guarded look. Truth was he had no clue how to get to the underworld. He had never before thought of it to be honest. He assumed that whenever Sebastian would take his soul, he would also be brought there by said man. So why would he ever had to think about going there on his own. "I guess.. I could... Use some help." Ciel said scowling and quickly turned back to Sebastian.

Undertaker laughed "Ohh dear Phantomhive, if only you knew how much laughter you bring me." He watched as Ciel's scowl intensified even more while he turned. "You have to get to the well behind this manor and climb into it. When you reach the bottom you will find your way to the underworld. But beware of the dangers that lay there. There are a lot demons out there that want something from you. Sebastian is of royal blood and you have part of your own soul as well as part of his soul now. I will lead you to the well if you please."

Ciel turned his head slowly to gaze at Undertaker. Would he seriously let Undertaker help him getting to the underworld. Yeah, he would, he didn't know how to go there in his own and he wanted Sebastian back with him as soon as possible. Ciel would take all help willingly now, even that from Undertaker.

"Oke, lets go then." Ciel said barely above a whisper. He waited until Undertaker slowly turned away from the door. He didnt want Undertaker to see what he was about to do. When the said man had turned into the hallway next to the door, Ciel quickly bend down to give a kiss on Sebastian's forehead. "I will be back for you, Sebastian. Please wait for me until then."

"Are you coming, or what?" Undertaker said as he poked his head back into the room.

"Yeah, yeah I am coming," Ciel snarled "Don't get your panties in a twist, you moron." he whispered softly.

"Did you say something?" Undertaker asked as he watched as Ciel left the room to follow him.

"No,.. Yes, I said I was coming." Ciel quickly said and looked down to hide his eyes from the man.

They stalked through the manor to the back door. Undertaker opened the door to the back garden to let Ciel go through first. He pointed to the well that was only a couple of meters from the door. "Go stand before there and wait 'till you see a faint glimmer. If you notice the glimmer that means that the way has opened and then when you jump in you will get to the underworld without any difficulty."

Ciel looked questionable at Undertaker. _'A glimmer is he freaking serious. I have to wait for a freaking glimmer and then just jump in like that. Does he plan to kill me?'_ Thinking he had nothing to loose he walked over to where undertaker had pointed out. He stared into the well, trying to spot the faintest glimmer.

Undertaker watched Ciel walking over to the well and closed the door. A soft giggle left his lips as he thought about what he was about to do. He strolled over to where Ciel was, "Now see here Ciel if you just watch hard enough you will see the glimmer just... There." He said while he pushed Ciel over the edge and into the well.

"AAAHHHhhh, what the fuck..." Ciel screamed. He managed to turn himself around as he was falling. He could just barely see Undertaker and hear a faint 'hehehe' before it all went black.

* * *

It was warm wherever he was. It was a comfortable warmth, not to hot. He slowly opened his eyes. The first glances he had from his surroundings looked fairly normal. How had he gotten here, where was here.

Ciel noticed he was lying on his back. Slowly he pushed himself up to get a better view of where he was. The sky had a reddish color, the ground was covered with sand, red sand. Ciel brushed his hands through the sand on the ground. It was sticky and when he brushed the sand off his hand a reddish color had been stuck his hand. Ciel tried to wipe it off, but only managed to get his other hand soiled with whatever it was too. In an act of thoughtlessness he licked his hand. _'Shit this is blood. Wait how do I know that it is blood?'_ Ciel quickly spat the blood out.

Slowly he got up from the ground, standing on both his feet he looked around another time as he tried to clean his hands on his pants. He had been lying on a road in the middle of what seemed like a city. The only difference from a normal city was that the houses all seemed to be on fire. Every single house he could see had parts missing, burn marks all over the place and fire was leaking out of the roofs. The little nature one would expect in front of the houses were all turned black or rotten entirely.

Ciel gaped at all the things that looked so familiar, but at the same time totally different. _'Its like I am in the heart of London, but not really.' _ He slowly started walking towards where he remembered where the palace should be. He figured that if the queen of London was in there, why would the lord of the underworld not be there in this world.

A little away from Ciel a figure had been watching the young demon who just entered the underworld. The way he acted as soon as he woke up made it clear that it was his first time here. But the way how soon he recovered from noticing the blood mixed into the sand and the steady gaze he had as he walked away from where he had woken up, made the figure appreciate the boy. He knew the young demon had come to look for him so it might me nice to make himself known to the boy.

The figured flew up, only to land in front of the youngling. "HIII~" he said with a grin, shocking the boy in front of him.

"Whoa, who are you?" Ciel gasped out as he staggered back a few steps.

"Wellllll... I am me, who else would I be?" the figure said with a wicked smile on his face.

"That's not what I mean..." Ciel got a little agitated, who did this guy think who he was. "What is your name?"

"Hehehe, name you ask. I've gotten many names over the years. Iblis, Beelzebub, Ba'al, Belial, Apollyon, Azazel, Leviathan, Lumiel, Prometheus, Devil, Satan. Oh, and don't forget Lucifer,..." Lucifer bounced up and down from joy. He really liked this kid. The youngling was all serious and business. Totally different from what he was. Sure he could be serious, deadly serious when the time called for, but that was not who he was. "...but u may call me Lucy!" he gave the Ciel a big hug.

Ciel took a good look at the figure called Lucifer before him. He was clothed is such weird clothes. He had never seen stuff like that before. Lucifer was clad in black skinny jeans, black sneakers with red laces. He wore a red shirt with a black leather jacket over it. On the shirt was a big black peace sign painted, like the paint was still wet and dripping. Ciel sweat dropped. _'Seriously, he is the lord of the underworld and he wears stuff with peace on it?!'_

Getting over the shock of the outfit this 'Lucy' was wearing he got to look at the face. His mouth practically dropped down to the ground. Lucifer was blessed with raven black hair which he wore as two bangs besides his head that barely touched his cheeks, and spikes at the backside. His eyes had a pinkish color and little sharp fangs were seen as he wore a smirk on his face.

Lucifer was enjoying the look-over he so obviously was getting from the youngling before him. _'I know little one, but looks can be deceiving. This pretty face is only from the outside, you wouldn't want to know what the insides holds.'_ lucifer let out a sigh when he caught his thoughts going all depressing. _'Damn and I was even enjoying myself for once.'_

"Soooo~ youngling, I know why you are here. You want that damn Sebastian back from his eternal sleep, don't you." Lucifer pulled up an eyebrow as he saw the wonder, followed by a guarded look, pass over the boy's face. "Don't you dare get your guard up with me, you fool. Of course I know what Sebastian is up to. He is my little stubborn brother after all."

Ciel was shocked even more than he already was. How could this lunatic of a lord be an older brother of Sebastian. He didn't even know Sebastian had a family, let alone siblings. But here he was where this 'Lucy' was telling him that he was related to his butler.

"And the reason why I know that you are here for him, is because I noticed you have part of his soul. Sebby has always been a bit reckless when it comes to his existence. Why else do you think he was roaming around on earth. The stupid has been kicked out of hell by mom, cause he devoured all her souls, her slave collected for her. He had to bring her the best one he could find to pay her back. Turns out he fell in love with the best soul out there." Lucifer looked at the boy who was unshamefully gaping at him. "Oh, shut that mouth boy, you might catch some flies otherwise."

Ciel quickly shut his mouth. _'Damn, he knows a lot. So does that mean he also knows what I need from him to get Sebastian back to me?'_ "Uhm, Lucifer do you know.."

"I thought I told you that you could call me Lucy, didn't I!" Lucifer pulled up an eyebrow while he pouted at Ciel.

"Uhm, you did, but I didn't say I would do that." Ciel scowled at the demon before him.

"Hmm there you have me little squirt." Lucifer smirked.

"I am not a squirt" Ciel growled.

"I know squirt, doesn't mean I won't call you that." Lucifer laughed as he ruffled Ciel's hair and twirled around him. "So I guess you want the stuff that would make Sebby go back to being his annoying reckless self?!"

"YES" _'Finally we are getting somewhere,..'_ Ciel thought. "Do you know where I can get it?"

"Yes, I do. In fact you should follow me. Its a good thing I found you, and not some other demon." Lucifer smirked. _'It's a good thing I was wondering why took Sebby so long. I was looking for him, so when I noticed his soul I came this way. Otherwise you would surely have been taken by some minor demons to play with.' _A shudder ran through Lucifer as he thought that. _'Sebby would have killed me if he woke up without this boy around. Gosh, Sebby could you have it any worse for this youngling. You even risked making him a demon to keep him with you.'_ Lucifer turned his back towards Ciel and walked off without waiting for Ciel.

Ciel gaped at the retreating back in front of him. He face-palmed as he saw the bright fluorescent green peace sign on Lucifers back. _'I think he hit his head way to hard when he fell down to earth. Yeah, that must be it.' _Ciel thought as he began to follow Lucifer.

"Uhm, Lucifer, can I ask u something? Ciel asked as he had caught up to Lucifer. He had been thinking about the blood on the ground and the flames everywhere ever since he had noticed it. "Why is there so much blood on the ground, and why is everything around here either on fire or death to begin with?"

"That are two questions actually, but never mind I will answer them. The blood you have been tasting in the ground is blood from over the many ages." Lucifer started.

"What?! Have you been watching me?" Ciel snarled towards Lucifer.

"Uhm, yeah I guess I have been!" Lucifer smirked, "Why youngling, do you have a problem with that?"

"Yeah in fact I do!"

"Hehehe, its not like you can change the fact that I already did. Hmm where have I been? Oh yeah. Ever since humankind has walked on the earth, unnecessarily blood has been spilled. Every single drop of that blood has seeped through the earth to down here. And as far as the flames go, I just like the color of it. Fire is something that fascinates me. We demons don't need housing, we don't need gardens. So basically it's all pretty much decorative." Lucifer turned his head around to see the boy being deep in thoughts.

"Anyway we are here" Lucifer announced.

Ciel looked up to find a use manor glaring down at him. He swallowed. _'Even the palace seems like a dollhouse compared to this'_ Ciel followed Lucifer through the front doors.

"First we need to get u some normal clothes. I mean nice and all that you used Sebastian's jacket, but you know, not everything is nicely covered." Lucifer smirked as he watched Ciel turn bright red as he looked at himself. The frontside of the jacket was still open as Ciel hadn't been bothered to close it up.

Lucifer whistled on his fingers and two demon dogs came running towards him. "Bring me some clothes for this youngling, and make it look hot!" He told the dogs and winked at Ciel.

Ten minutes later Ciel was clad in black jeans, a withe button-up shirt and a black tie. He had also gotten some white sneakers, but was having a difficulty getting them on.

Lucifer had been stroking one of his dogs while he watched Ciel struggle to get into the clothes the dogs had brought him. He smiled as he got up to help Ciel with the shoes. After that he doomed Ciel ready and went on to where he knew his and Sebastian's mother would be.

"Mom where are you? I have the soul Sebby was chasing back on earth, but there's some stuff that has come up." Lucifer called out.

"I am here you piece of useless shit. Damn, why have you doomed ur to this hellhole. I want some color, I want some sunshine, but nooo~ you just had to freaking rebel towards your father, didn't you." A voice came from the side of where Lucifer and Ciel where standing.

"Mom, not now please. Just materialize will you, the youngling needs to see you."

"Alright,.. Show me the soul I have been promised." A shadow in the far corner of the room began to shake and feathers were seen falling around it. Slowly a pair of boots were seen followed by legs, torso, arms and finally a head.

_'Oh no I see where sebastian has gotten his powers from, he is defiantly a mothers boy.' _Ciel watched in amazement at the demon that was gracefully walking towards them.

"Squirt, meet my and Sebby's mom. Mom this is,.. Uhmm..." Lucifer looked back at Ciel. _'How should I explain this.'_

"Oh, how cute this youngling is. Lucy why did you say you brought a soul to me. This is not a soul. This is the most adorable youngling I have ever seen." the female demon exclaimed.

Ciel scowled first, but when he looked up to the demon's face he blushed and quickly looked at the ground.

"But do tell me Lucy, why do I feel like Sebastian here when I can not see him. Last time I checked he still wasn't able to retreat into the shadows without being seen." She turned her head a little to look at him questionably.

Lucifer sweat dropped. "You see, that what I meant by 'some stuff have come up'. It seems Sebastian had made a contract with this soul, but had fallen in love with it. So when he took the soul before the contract was fulfilled he felt guilty and tried to get it back. He used 'that' method mom. He must have really beed desperate to get the soul back to the body of its owner."

Ciel became fetched up with Lucifer talking like he wasn't even there and the looks he got from the other one really did unnerve him to no point. He had enough. "STOP TALKING.." he screamed, both demons looked at him in awe, "..stop talking like I am not even here." he whispered after it.

Both demons looked at him before bursting out in laughter.

"Wow squirt, you really have some guts hidden into you." Lucifer breathed out.

"Hmm I guess I can imagine why my dear little Sebby did what he did for this youngling." She looked at Ciel who had a major scowl on his face. She ruffled his hair while she looked at Lucifer. "But why did he need to use the method only your father had been able to preform. He could have been lost forever. Your father had been lucky he stumbled onto the method, and succeeded when I was human and dying. He really did take a huge risk for this boy."

Lucifer watched at his mother in total shock. Was this his mother feared by all demons? Did she just excuse Sebby for everything just by looking at this scowling youngling? Lucifer looked at Ciel. _'If only you could see how much impact you have not only on Sebastian but also on my mother. Hell, I bet you will have an impact on the whole underworld as I made it.' "_Mom,..?" he carefully asked.

"What,.." she snapped.

Lucifer swallowed. _'Damn why the freaking mood swing, what the hell did I do?!' _He sighed. "Mom, where have you put the 'angel moon drop' dad gave you in case you would ever need it. I think this youngling needs it right now."

"Oh that dear, it's here." She pulled a small vial from her back pocket.

_'Again with the mood swing,...' _"Thanks, mom" He grabbed the vial as she showed it to him. He slowly turned back to see Ciel still glaring at the ground as if it would swallow him whole. "Squirt, listen to me."

Ciel's glance shot back up at Lucifer. He really hated being called quirt.

Lucifer got down to is knees so he was able to look Ciel directly in his eyes. "You need to make Sebastian take this. He has to swallow it all. If there is just one drop left, Sebastian wont come back to us. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Ciel quickly nodded as his look got serious.

"But there is more. This cant be given by just putting it into his mouth, and it cant be given by just anyone. It has to be given by someone who truly loves him. It cant be love as a brother or a parent. It has to be someone who loves him as a lover, as an eternal mate. Then for the next requirement. It has to be given through the mouth of the lover."

Ciel's eyes widened as the fact slowly sunk into his head. He had to love Sebastian as a lover. _'How do I see Sebastian? Am I in love with him. Ahh don't be stupid, of course I love him. But do I love him enough? Yes, yes I think I do. Next is can I kiss him. We kissed before didn't we. No no no we didn't. He kissed me and I went along with it. Shit shit shit.'_

"Do you think you can do this? It's not only for yourself, but also for us, you see. Mom and I can't give this to Sebby. We both don't love him as a lover does. We need you to do this for us." Lucifer asked as he waved to himself and his mom.

A slow and uncertain nod was given by Ciel, but as he nodded he found himself growing more and more certain. _'Sebastian has risked his existence for me. How the hell can I even doubt about doing this insignificant when he has done so much for me. I can do this, I have to do this.'_

Lucifer saw the confidence grow as the nods got more and more conviction. He handed the vial over to Ciel, who grabbed it secure in both his hands, not risking to spill it by dropping it. Lucifer got up and put both his hands on his sides. "You know what you have to do?" He asked to make sure Ciel would do what he needed to do.

Ciel squared his shoulders as he looked up at Lucifer and then the female demon, known as Sebastian's mom. Giving a quick but determent nod to both he turned around.

"Yo, where do you think you are going squirt?" Lucifer asked with a smirk.

Ciel looked from in front of him to Lucifer and back. He pointed forward, "Uhm, I am going back to Sebastian?!" he said, asked.

Both demons laughed again as the looked at each other. "He really is a youngling, isn't he." She said. "Youngling, I will send you back to where you came from. As a demon, like yourself, although still young, you are able to go and leave from the underworld as you please. You don't have to go anywhere special to be able to come or go."

"But Undertaker said..." Ciel started.

"Oh please don't start about Undertaker. If he wasn't the most annoying shinigami out there, he would have been the most devious demon the underworld has ever known." the female demon said. "Anyway youngling, I will teach you how to come and go from here. Its fairly simple actually. You only have to close your eyes and think about where you want to go."

Ciel's mouth dropped open. "You seriously mean that?!"

"Yes, squirt, mom means it. Now go will you. You need to get Sebastian back."

"Uhh, ohh yeah. So I just need to close my eyes and think of being at Sebastian's side." Ciel asked and the both nodded.

Ciel did what he was told to and felt a strange feeling pull at him. It was much like the feeling he had gotten when he was finding his way to the manor. He decided to grab onto that feeling. For a moment it felt like he was in two places at once, before he totally left the underworld.

"So I take it this youngling is gonna be my son-in-law then?" She poked Lucifer in his sides as they watched Ciel shimmer out of view.

"Yup, and I am gonna have the most adorable brother-in-law!" Lucifer said as he smirked at his mom as he too shimmered out from the room. He seriously needed to speak to Undertaker if the squirt was going to be his family soon. Undertaker should know that his annoyance wouldn't be accepted by him. He wasn't the lord of the underworld for nothing. He could still make a fine threat while he was at it.

"That Lucy, why did he made up that part of having to give it through the mouth of the lover. That just not true. As long as it is given by the lover, doesn't matter in what way, it would work just fine." She smirked, "Well this certainly can be fun. She shimmered away, back to earth after a really long time. _'This I just have to see!'_

* * *

Ciel slowly opened his eyes to find himself in front of where he had left Sebastian. He quickly checked to see if he was still holding the vial he had gotten from Lucifer. He sighed as he saw it securely in his hold, then he noticed that he was even still wearing the clothes he had gotten from Lucifer. _'Well, I am glad that I at least have something on that doesn't still leave me naked to the eye.' _He took a deep breath as he looked at Sebastian.

Sebastian was still seemingly peaceful as he laid on top of the bed. He hadn't moved an inch from where Ciel had laid him. Ciel crawled his way up to Sebastian. Sitting next to him he placed his forehead onto Sebastian's. _'Please make this work, I don't know what to do if it doesn't.'_

Ciel sat back straight as he took the cap from the vial. He brought the vial to his mouth, careful not to swallow the contents himself. He slowly bended down again to brush against Sebastian's lips. Was he really the right person for Sebastian. He knew he loved his butler, his demon, just his his, but was it enough.

Five minutes later and Ciel was still doubting if he was enough. A shadow at his left side started to move and shake, just like he had seen one doing not so long ago. And just like that one, the female demon stepped out of it.

"You know youngling, I have been here since that you came back from the underworld." She looked at Ciel as if he was her most precious thing in the world. "You shouldn't be worried about this. I can tell from the way he has without a doubt in him given you part of his soul, that he loves you very much. Now you both have a part of each other. You two are perfect together. You two literally make each other whole again. Believe in yourself and bring my little boy back from this eternal sleep."

Ciel stared at here in total wonder. Did she really just tell him that she somewhat approved of him and Sebastian being together. He blinked a couple of times as she retreated back into the shadows where she came from.

He would have to do it now or he would never be able to do it. He closed the distance he had made while he had listened to Sebastian's mother and quickly but strongly kissed Sebastian. He opened Sebastian's mouth with his tongue and slowly made the liquid seep into Sebastian's mouth.

From somewhere far far away Sebastian noticed that something was put into his mouth. At first he tried to fight it, but noticed he body didn't react to his will at all. Then he noticed the faint fragrance of Ciel, he instantly knew that it was Ciel who have him whatever it was that he gave him. He relaxed and if as he had control again his body swallowed the substance he was given. A fire went through Sebastian as every nerve in his body got shot back into functioning.

Ciel broke free when everything was swallowed by Sebastian. He felt the body beneath him heat up even more than it already was. Sebastian always felt warm to the touch, but this was getting weird. Ciel wasn't able to touch Sebastian's face anymore cause he would get burned by it.

Getting real frustrated that he wasn't able to touch he stubbornly tried one more time. As if he knew what he was doing he made his own body cool down several degrees, forcing Sebastian to cool down at his touch. A thin layer of ice quickly covered Sebastian. The layer melted quickly making steam appear around to two, but also succeeded in cooling Sebastian a little.

Sebastian felt his powers getting out of control. His mother had warned him that whenever his powers would produce so much heat that he could easily destroy his own being with it. Then there was this amazing cool touch to his cheeks that slowly spread over his whole body. Forcing his own powers to go down, preventing them form going on a rampage.

Ciel never before having used his powers like this was suddenly very exhausted. Cooling down Sebastian's body, even though he had don't it without being conscious of doing so, had taken a lot from him. He felt himself fall on top of Sebastian and into sleep, but not before he heard the shallow breathing even out into a calm normal breathing.

Sebastian felt himself getting control back over his body. He knew it was Ciel who had brought him back from his eternal sleep. The moment that he could move, even if it was just a little, he caught Ciel as good as he could, before he to fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

From the shadows two demons stepped forward. Lucifer and his mom both watched with a satisfied look upon the two demons on the bed. They casually strolled over to stand next to the it, both at another side of it.

"Hmm I am glad that it worked out, would have been sad if we had to wait eons before he would have woken up, if he had woken up. I think that if he had failed in bringing Ciel back, he would have found a way to keep asleep forever, don't you think mom." Lucifer said as he watched at the two, completely oblivious about their surroundings.

"Yes, I am happy that my little boy is back. But you took a great risk. If the youngling had failed to overcome his emotions, not only would my little boy have been lost in eternal sleep for your father knows how long, and me might have lost the youngling too." She glared at Lucifer. "But it's a good thing that they love each other this much. A demon will never accept anything while he is in eternal sleep accept for when it is offered to him by someone he fully trusts. The bond these to have is as strong as what your father and I had in the beginning." She bended over the two on the bed and made them lay a little more comfortable next to each other, but made sure that Ciel was still positioned in Sebastian's arms.

"Mom how long do you think it will take them to wake up?" Lucifer asked.

"Hmm I think with the stuff that happened with these two, the devouring of the younglings soul, the ritual, getting to the underworld, coming back from eternal sleep... I would say about a month." She said and with one final glance she returned back to the shadow and went to watch over them for as long as it would take.

Lucifer watched his mom for a while. He still had one thing left that had to be taken care of before his little brother and his lover would wake up. There still was this little annoyance he had to take care of. He looked out of the window to see a figure spying through it. Slowly he turned toward the figure, letting for once his true powers shine through. His sneakers turned into black high heels. Black feathers began to fall around him with their tips down, heavier by the weight of the blood they were soaked in. His teeth got sharper, his eyes shined a brighter pinkish color. His hair grew longer, nearly touching the ground where he walked. His nails grew as sharp, making iron seem like butter. A smirk played on his face as he saw the figure sweat drop.

"Hehehe, hey Lucy, fancy seeing you here. What can I do for you today. Uhm Lucy,... Lucifer,.. Sir,... I-I... I think I hear William calling my name. It was nice meeting you." Undertaker tried to get away, but was caught by his neck even before he had the chance to make one step away.

"I think that you and I should have a little take about what is your business and what is a total no go for you, don't you think, my dear Undertaker..." Lucifer hissed between his teeth as he squeezed tighter.

* * *

**Soooo i hope u enjoyed and didnt die from all the errors,.. if there are any major errors plz give me a pm to notify me and i will fix those first,...**

there will probably be something like a epilogue with Ciel and Sebby waking up, an angry Claude, a visit from Lucy and mommy no-name,... ohh forget poor poor Undertaker,.. will he survive whatever Lucy is gonna do to him?

Well tell me what ya think,...  
Sweet dreams my lovelys,...


End file.
